Mass Stargate Effect
by W. Saunders
Summary: A mix of Stargate SG-1, Atlantis and the Mass Effect Game
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Stargate Effect**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or creations of Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis, or Mass Effect. No copyright infreingement is meant to occur, and in no way have I profited from this story.

**Prologue**

"Huston, we have a problem." Captain Nash was responding to the muffled explosion onboard Apollo 18 just after leaving earths orbit on trajectory to the moon. Apollo 18 was to be the last of the Apollo missions and the program be decommissioned upon return. The knowledge that they were hoping to gain was on a probe left on the moon from the Apollo 11 mission. "I thought you fixed the Oxygen problem from the 13 mission." Nash spoke anxiously as the CAPCOM started to roll and tumble on all three axis. "The telemetry we are receiving has no indication of a problem. Do you have a visual of the problem?" Enquired control. "Negative, we are ballistic." The term was seldom-used word not unless it was severe.

After what seemed like a life time, and trying to diagnose the problem. They've got nothing. It was like the computer didn't know that one of the thrusters was firing and was trying to compensate by firing the others. This only made the situation worse. Eventually the crew aboard Apollo 18 passed out from the excessive g-forces.

**Chapter One**

"General, we have incoming." A young air-man spoke up sitting at the Planetary Protection Station, monitoring any potential attack from the Goa'ulds. The one hundred car size satellites that were launched and spread through out the solar system were small enough and with a minimal energy signature, would come across nothing more then space junk. At least that's what they hoped when the Early Warning Sensor net was conceived. "Who is it?" asked General Landry. "No Idea sir, and it's coming in fast. It's passing Mars and heading straight for us." "Com, alert Prometheus." Landry ordered succinctly.

"Any Idea what we are up against?" Asked Colonel Ronson. "None, we're not even sure where it came from. No hyperspace windows were detected. We're going over the sensor reading now. Stay Frosty." Replied Landry, and with that the vid screen went dark. "So what now sir?" Lt Nash asked. "Well you heard the man. He'll keep us apprised." No sooner, the conversation was cut short. "Sir the unkown vessel is within weapons range." Weapons Officer Jankins informed the Colonel. "I suppose it's a good time to ready missiles. Com, open a channel all frequencies. Unidentified vessel, you are in Earth space identify and state your intentions or you will be fired upon." No sooner did the colonel finish his statement, they had received a response. "This is Captain Christopher Nash of the US Navy, please hold fire and allow me to come aboard." The name sounded familiar to Colonel Ronson, but he couldn't place that name. "Nash any relation?" Turning to helm control. What he saw was troubling, it was like Lt Nash had seen a ghost. His dark complection of Texas turned pale almost immediately after seeing the irritable resemblance of his grandfather that had disappeared in 75 on the final Apollo mission. Shortly after that, the funding for NASA had dried up and the Agency was shutdown. "Nash, are you ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost." The Colonel said waiting for a reply. "Yes sir I think I have. My grandfather disappeared on the final Apollo mission."

"So, what did he have to say?" General Landry sat in his office in a new facility at Nellis AFB. Nellis became Home World Security's new base, shortly after the world was fully disclosed of the Stargate.

"Not a lot actually, one minute he was scared out of his mind that he was going to die and the next woke up in an infirmary on a base in Pluto." Sam Informed the General. "Pluto?" interrupted O'neill. As an are you sure response. "Yes Jack. I'm sure." "Do you want me to take Prometheus and check it out?" the Colonel asked the General. "Not quite yet, I need to know what he knows. Recall your team from leave and wait on standby. Sam I need you to check that ship out that brought Captain Nash in." "I suppose it's a good time to say welcome back Jack." Sam said affectionately as they walked to the ring room. "Ya I know, hey are we still on for tonight?" Jack said stopping short of the rings. "Ya of course. Just let me know if your leaving for Pluto today.' "Ya sure you betchya." With that O'niell was gone.

"Carter, how's things on the ancient ship that know one knows the name to?" "Great, we finally have it under our control. It took a while to find some one with that unique gene that is only in a select few humans. It turns out that Colonel O'neill is one of them." Responding to General Landry's question. " After twenty four hours that's all you have? I thought you said the thing was practically new?" "No sir, everyone is onboard and ready for departure. They will leave as soon as I'm back on earth, I still want to finish that project." "Can that wait? If Captain Nash is correct then we could use you there." "Sir, this is a military recon mission. I'm not even military." "And yet your smarter then everyone on that ship combined. Let them clear the base first then you go in with all your gizmos. You have your orders doctor." "Yes sir, Carter out." "Well if I didn't know any better, I'd think you are military. You sure sound like it." "That's all because of you Jack. I've been hanging around you to long." Sam responded to the voice entering the bridge. " " So, where's the Captain." "On Deck." Came the response. "As you were." Responding to the seamen trying to scramble to stand. "Let get going."

For the time it took the _Enterprise_ as O'neill calls it, to travel to Pluto, you didn't even had time to hit the head. "Sir, an automated request is being maid if we wish to dock." Informed the helmsmen. With the request granted, instructions were relayed to the _Enterprise to docking coordinates. And as the ship closed in on the dock, massive arms reached out of the space station sending massive pieces of ice that had built up over the ions into space. Once docked another arm protruded out and connected with the main hatch of the haul. "We are docked and have the green light to disembark." "Colonel O'neill, you have a go, exit port main hatch." After a quiet moment with Sam, Jack radioed to his team to meet him there. "Be careful, see you soon." Sam said as he left the bridge._

_The all clear came four hours after O'neill's team disembarked. "Carter your up." Informed Captain Gustopher. "I still don't know why Landry wants me there too. Now I have to avoid McKay." "Oh come on he's not that bad is he?" "Well no he's good at his job, but he really creeps me out." "How so?" "It's like I'm being married hasn't stopped him from putting his best move on me." "What does Jack say?" "He seems to think that it's a geek affection thing. I don't know. I'm still weirded out by our last encounter." Sam says giving her shivers down her spine._

"_Well, I realised why Captain Nash was rescued." Sam informed Jack, and without allowing him to ask why, she continued. "He has the ATA gene. And from the looks of it this station has been off line from when the Ancients left till Nash just about collided with the station. It seems that the station was programmed to come online when it sensed the present of the Ancients. I sent a capture drone and dragged it to an indoor bay here. As far as I can tell, the Capcom is still here." Sam said finally taking a breath. "Major Reynolds, with me." O'neill barked. The hallways and corridors look much like Atlantis. But something was different. It look older, it smelt like it to. As O'neill and Reynolds made there way down the corridor that led them to the capcom capsule, the corridor light flickered on and the stale air started to circulate. A few moments later they were at the hatch that accessed the capsule. As if the door knew that they wanted to go in to reveal the capsule in perfect condition. "Would you look at that. It looks like the thing never left the showroom floor." Exclaimed Reynolds. "Don't be fooled, it's been exposed to radiation from who knows what. And it helps that it's been away from moisture. Oxygen and moisture aren't the best of friends." replied O'neill. "Carter, it looks like we have three mummified bodies here." " Three there should only be two. Then who is that back on earth?" Sam asked with concern. "I don't know, and we better not wait to find out if he's a Trojan of some kind. Get word back to earth and apprise them of the situation. Send some SF's Reynold's and I are coming to you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_My apollogies for the delay. My computer crapped out on me. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thankyou._


End file.
